Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a control circuit for an inverter.
Description of Related Art
Generally, the inverters can be used in the induction heating, the welding machine, etc. The inverter generally has an input capacitor. The input capacitor of the inverter is utilized to store the energy and provide a minimum input voltage to ensure the inverter can operate properly. However, the inverter with a small input capacitor (such as a polyester capacitor) would cause a difficulty for the control.